One of the primary concerns of operators of computer systems is often reliability. Reliability may be particularly important in computer systems where critical applications are executed. To address reliability concerns, computer system manufacturers have developed management systems. Management systems are typically self-contained processing systems within a computer system that interact with the computer system to provide status and other types of information to an operator of the computer system.
The information provided from a computer system to a management systems may include management events. Management events may provide internal environment details, such as temperature and electrical parameters, function details, such as usage and availability logs, and diagnostic details, such as test results, to from a computer system to a management system. Management events may include relatively large amounts of information that are transferred between a computer system and a management system.
For a management system to perform its primary function, information needs to be reliably received from a computer system to allow an operator to access this information. If a management event, for example, is either not provided to a management system or is lost in the transfer between a computer system and a management system, then an agent may not be able to access the information in the management event to ensure the reliability of the computer system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to ensure that information is properly transferred between a computer system and a management system.